Drew to the Rescue
by pikagirl28271
Summary: May's in trouble and who's gonna be her hero? The one and only Drew of course, with the help of Dawn. Contestshipping and a little bit Ikarishipping. CS and IS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Drew's POV-

I was in the middle of the most important decision of my life right now. My emerald orbs keep glancing back and forth between May and her captor. May's bright sapphire orbs showed fear. She had cuts and bruises all over her. And that's not the worst part, she's poisoned! Either I give him the Lustrous Orb or he kills everyone and he's the only one who has the antidote for May's poisoning! _This is so frustrating! I never knew making decisions was hard. _

_Think Drew think! I have 2 options and there's not much time. It's either:_

_I give it to him and I can get May back or _

_I don't give it and kill everyone I know!_

I heard May saying, "Drew, hurry up please." Her eyes showing tears. "I don't have much time before this poison overtakes me. Just follow your heart Drew and you will know what to do." May said before slowly closing her eyes due to her horrible condition right now.

May was right; I should just follow my heart and do what's right. But before I continue, let's go back to how all this happened.

-Rewind-

I was sitting down in my favorite café, Café Soleil, enjoying a nice, warm latte. I saw Diantha the Champion walk in. She immediately recognized me since I come here every day. She had her usual black hat and dark shades with her long, black trench coat dress to prevent attention. And usually, she has that small smile on her face but she had a serious face this time.

_I wonder what's on her mind._

She took a seat perpendicular to me and removed her shades from her sky blue eyes.

"Look, I have a very important favor to ask of you. Will you do it?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, it depends on what it is." I replied.

"I was given the Lustrous Orb from a woman from Sinnoh. She said to give you the orb, protect it at all costs and never let it out of your sight. Can you handle it?"

"It's gonna be hard but I'll do it." I said.

"Here it is." handing me the orb covered by piece of cloth.

I gently placed the orb inside my bag somewhere safe.

"Au revoir for now." Diantha said while leaving her seat behind.

When she left, I saw May with her best friend Dawn enter just when she left. May looked exhausted probably from shopping in Boutique Couture with Dawn.

_So I'm in charge of protecting an orb. Might as well tell them because I can't keep a secret this big to myself. Back to my latte then._

* * *

-May's POV-

We recently came from Boutique Couture in Vernal Avenue. I was exhausted from 3 hours of shopping with Dawn. So we decided to take a break and went to Café Soleil. We ordered 2 frappucinos and took a seat with Dawn. I saw Drew talking with some lady in a black dress trench coat in her mid 20's. She just left after a while and left Drew with a thoughtful look on his face. Curiosity took over me so we walked towards Drew's direction. He saw us coming. He took a sip of his latte and flipped his fringe.

_Time for a little interrogation._

"Hey Drew." I said.

"How much did you hear?" he asked with a cool composure he always had.

"We didn't hear anything. We just got here. What were you talking about with that lady that just left?" I asked in curiosity. He let out a small sigh of relief. That just raised my curiosity more.

"Shopping with Dawn again?" he asked trying to change the subject.

_He's not getting away that easy._

"I asked you first. Now answer the question. Don't even bother trying to change the subject. And yes."

"Okay, Okay. You got me. I'll you two in somewhere private. I'm going to Camphrier town. You coming?"

"Yes. We just need to go back to the hotel and grab our stuff. Wait for us?"

"Sure." Was all he said before going back to his hot beverage.

"C'mon Dawn let's go." I said snapping her out of her trance.

"Coming!" Dawn said while picking up her hot drink.

We exited the café, thinking

_He better keep his promise._

* * *

-Dawn's POV-

We went on our way to Café Soleil and boy shopping was fun as always. We saw Drew just as he was done talking to some woman. May made our presence known with a "Hey Drew."

It's better to not interrupt their little talk so I just stayed silent. I let out small sigh.

_Wish I had someone like Drew. He seems like he's always there for her. Maybe I can get someone like him one day. _

"C'mon Dawn let's go." May said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I replied grabbing my hot drink with me.

* * *

-May's POV-

We finally go to the hotel. We quickly grabbed our belongings and went down to the lobby. We found Drew standing there, waiting for us just like he promised.

_So he did keep his promise after all._

Drew started to walk away. Maybe I should wait until he tells me on the way. So we just followed him until we got outside. The tension was getting thick so I decided to break it.

"So Drew, spill already." I demanded while still walking.

"Fine." He said.

He explained everything to us from the Lustrous Orb to him protecting it at all costs. Dawn stayed silent the whole time wanting to listen in as well. He finished when we got to Camphrier Town, which is surprisingly not that far from where we just came from.

"We're here!" Dawn cried.

She was right, we were finally here. Maybe something interesting will happen here. I don't know, just a thought.

* * *

**Woo first story! Just gonna end the chapter here. Also, Drew might be a little OOC and Paul might be coming out in the next chapter. Sorry if I changed POVs too much. Was it good? horrible? Drop a review for thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

_Recap_

_She was right, we were finally here. Maybe something interesting will happen here. I don't know, just a thought._

* * *

-Dawn's POV-

Woo, finally here after taking Route 5 connecting Lumiose City from Camphrier Town. The first thing that caught my eye was the Shabboneau Castle. I never thought it would be big enough for a castle though. I also saw Hotel Camphrier from a distance.

"C'mon, let's go to the Hotel." I said to the arguing duo from behind me. They stopped their bickering and looked away from each other. This is only temporary before they argue again eventually. It's obvious they like each other with Drew's roses and May keeping them in her home up to this day. They went silent for the rest of the trip to the Hotel.

* * *

We finally reached the lobby. We talked to the lady in the counter about getting a room and handed me the keys. We checked out our room and it had 3 beds. Perfect. We left our stuff in our room, except Drew who has to keep his stuff with him at all times, and went back to the lobby.

"Well, I'm gonna go sightseeing for a while since I got nothing better to do here. You two wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, Wynaut?" May said as I laughed behind closed lips upon her bad pun and remembering her telling me her Wynaut incident with Drew.

"Yeah, sure. Better keep airhead here out of trouble. And that is not something to joke about May." Drew said causing May to huff in response, not saying a remark like she usually does. Maybe something's wrong with her. But that doesn't matter now does it? Time for sightseeing!

* * *

"Let's split up!" May suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I muttered under my breath but unfortunately she heard me. Wow she has great hearing.

"C'mon, what could go wrong?" May asked in a carefree tone.

"Fine, but you stay with Drew. He needs someone with him in case anything happens." I said.

"Ok, WAIT WHA-?!"

"Too late to change your mind now. Have fun you two!" I said with a wink and running off to anywhere but there.

"DAWWWWNNNN!" May yelled but I ignored her calls and kept running. I slowed down a bit to a walking pace after a few minutes of running. I sat down on a bench and took a rest. A mop of purple hair took a seat next to me. His face plastered with a scowl. I heard a "Hn" come out from the human ice cube sitting next to me.

"Hi I'm Dawn." I said in a cheery voice.

"Paul. Nice to meet you Troublesome." He said in a deep tone, still with scowl on face.

"IT'S DAWN! D-A-W-N Dawn!" I yelled while trying to get my composure back.

"Hn." Was all he said before going silent again. I heard my Pokétch ring to see May sending me a message to meet them at Shabboneau Castle.

"Gotta go. Bye!" I stood up and went on my way to Shabboneau Castle. While on the way, I can feel Paul's eyes watching my moving figure from the distance. I suddenly went unconscious and the last thing I saw was a masked figure taking me somewhere.

* * *

-May's POV-

Where's Dawn? I'm starting to worry. She was supposed to be here hours go and she was never late at anything. I tried contacting her Poketch but got nothing.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"I'm starting to worry about Dawn. Should we start looking for her?"

"Fine, but where should we look first?" Drew asked. I noticed the Lustrous Orb from his bag glowing.

"Umm Drew? The orb's glowing." I said while pointing at the orb.

He took out the orb and it showed a person with purple hair.

'_Find this person and he can help you find your friend' _the orb spoke telepathically before the glowing died down.

"Well you heard the orb, let's go Grasshead!" I said while jogging my way out of the castle with Drew right behind.

* * *

**Sorry if its super short this is all I can come up with. I'll try to update ASAP. I know the Lustrous Orb can't talk but my story, my rules. I'll try to add a little romance next time. Anyways, a review would be nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Connecting Cave

Dawn's POV

Ugh, where am I? It's so freakin' dark in here. Am I in a cave? And why am I tied up? Why do I have this strange feeling? I heard Zubat cries from above. Their cries seem to echo through the cave walls. I tried struggling but the rope was too tight.

_May(italics)_/Dawn(normal)

_Dawn? Dawn, can you hear me? _

Am I hearing voices?

_Dawn! It's me, May!_

May? But how can I hear your voice?

_I found a way to communicate with you telepathically. I guess this is what people call telepathy. By the way, Drew can't hear our conversation so that's a good thing since I want this to keep it a secret for now. Anyways, where are you?_

It looks to me that I'm in a cave. I'm not sure which one though since there are a lot of caves in Kalos. Please come find me fast! I don't want to be here anymore!

_Okay, calm down. I have a plan, but I'm not one hundred percent sure it would work. Try to get as much information from them as possible without raising any suspicion, got that?_

Sure. Then what?

_Report all the info to me via telepathy. I'll try and use that info to try and find you. And maybe even take down their whole organization. Remember, no one can hear our telepathic conversation but us so nothing can go wrong, hopefully. _

Wow May, I never knew you were this smart since the only thing I see you do is trip on your own two feet. Where did all this smartness come from?

_Hmm? I don't know, it just came to me I guess._

Okay, see ya later May!

_See ya. Don't tell anyone about this k? This is our little secret for now._

And with that, I didn't hear her voice anymore. But I can still contact her again if I wanted to. That's a good thing right? She will come for me right? Enough negative thoughts Dawn! Get a grip and think positive.

Yeah, think positive.

Okay, this isn't working. What to do, what to do? I'm so bored with each passing second that I'm here.

That's it! I'll pretend to be a spy. Getting info and sneaking around whatever I find useful.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A silhouette of a man came into my vision with a weird shape for his hair.

"Well, look who decided to wander alone." he spoke. I pretended to be scared by curling up in a ball. Time to gather some information.

"W-what's going on? W-where am I?" I stuttered in a fake scared voice.

"If you must know, you are currently in Zubat Roost. It's very nice to finally meet the princess of Palkia." The source of the voice stepped out and revealed a male grunt dressed in a blazing red uniform with the same colored shades covering his eyes. His bright orange hair resembled the shape of ember.

Princess of Palkia? That explains my telepathy ability. I wonder if I can do more than just telepathy.

"Come now, the boss is waiting for you." He picked me up by the back of my shirt and dragged me like a rag doll all the way to the boss's room. When we got there, he roughly threw me on the ground and I landed with a thud.

"Here you go boss. She's all yours." he said before leaving our presence, probably to go back on his field work, leaving me alone with the boss.

The boss stood up from his desk and walked slowly towards me. His red orange spiky hair resembled flames. His black two piece suit with red highlights only made him look fiercer. And to finish off the look, he had black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Welcome to our hideout, your highness." his voice calm and collected, yet intimidating.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I demanded while still tied up in ropes.

"Let me introduce myself. If you must know, most people call me Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"I was getting there, my dear. But I don't want to ruin the fun and give you what my intentions with you now, do I?" I can tell by his voice and the look on his eyes that he has something planned to get the answers out of me.

"Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with this." That's the only thing that I thought that would be perfect for a moment like this. I'm not afraid of what he throws at me. Whatever you're up to, I'll be ready to take it all.

"We'll see about that, my dear." was the last thing he said before taking me to a small room behind bars. He dropped me, but not roughly unlike the grunt did earlier. Should I call May? Maybe not yet since I don't have so much to tell her besides my location. I should tell her something when I get a lot of information from them.

Wherever you are May, please come find me fast.

* * *

No one's POV

The boss walked in to another section of the cave. His footsteps echoing as he walked.

"Notify our agents that we are heading out to our base tomorrow. Is everything going according to plan?" He asked one of his grunts typing up some research.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Make sure you find the other princess as soon as possible. Then things will start from there."

* * *

Hey guys I'm back! Very sorry this update took me about 6 months to upload. I promised the new update will come in a few days didn't I? Anyway, the only things that was keeping me from writing was writer's block, life, laziness and reading Gray and Juvia fanfics! Those two are so adorable together the moment I saw their first battle in the anime. .

Sorry, I got carried away. Anyways, I may add more contestshipping moments and more on Paul's thoughts in the next update. Hopefully, I can update again sometime this week. Also, let me know if they were too OOC. I know this is asking too much but review maybe? I'll be very happy if you do.

PIKA OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

May's POV

We've asked everyone in town if anyone saw where she went missing. We even split up and ask different people if they saw her. None of the people we asked saw her based on the description we gave them.

Hmm, that's strange, I can't talk to her through telepathy.

I really don't want to have to involve Drew in this whole mess. But it seems that he already found a way to get involved in this matter just by trying to help me find Dawn.

I'm sure their targeting me too since the enemy already knows who she really is. There's no doubt that they already knew that if there is a princess of Palkia, then there must be a princess of Dialga too.

I'm sure there must be a person of Giratina too. A prince maybe? A princess? I doubt it's going to be a princess.

"June!" What? I instantly started to twitch at what I heard.

"July! March! A-"

"What?" I intervened before he started calling me another month of the year.

"I think I found someone who can help us find Dawn!" Drew yelled for what must have been the fifth time.

"Oh sorry, I guess I must have been spacing out huh?" Drew shook his head in disappointment at my own stupidity.

"Well where is he?" I asked out of curiosity. He pointed to a boy sporting a dark blue jacket and black pants. His face showed no signs of any happiness just by looking at him.

He was pretty much the opposite of Dawn; who is full of optimism and every inch of her body was overflowing with rainbows.

"Well talk about good observation. What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards the person he pointed to.

It wasn't long before we were near the plum-haired boy's presence. He looked at us with his onyx-colored orbs filled with annoyance and hatred.

"What?" he grunted while still keeping his position on the bench.

"U-um, w-well-"

"Have you seen our friend?" I asked getting straight to the point. Beating around the bush would do us no good. "Blue hair, blue eyes, contagious smile, and fiery temper. Seen anyone like her?"

He thought about the description before giving a response. A look of annoyance crossed his face during his thought process.

"Why should I tell you that?" He asked trying to mask that he doesn't like us at all.

It was my turn to look annoyed. Did he think this was all a joke?

"Not another one," he groaned in annoyance, "Troublesome was already annoying to begin with."

"Troublesome?" Drew questioned.

Troublesome? Annoying? Dawn can be a tad bit annoying but still. It would take guts to bother this guy. I guess it would make sense for her to be called troublesome. It all made sense now. Troublesome was Dawn!

"So you did see our friend!" I exclaimed.

He only grunted in response. I took his grunt as a yes.

"So what if I did?"

"What da ya mean 'so what if I did?' tell us where she is!" At this point, I was beyond annoyed. He's like an emo version of Drew but more annoying!

"Tch, how am I supposed to know where she is right now? Am I supposed to keep track of people that annoy me?" he responded. It was clear to me that he didn't want this conversation to continue anymore. I was beyond the point of annoyed too but since he's our only lead, we have no choice but to make him cooperate with us.

I let out a sigh of desperation. Why is this guy so impossible?

"How about this," I said "Since you're our only hope of finding our friend, how 'bout once we find her we'll leave you alone and never bother you again! Does that sound fair?"

Hopefully this was going to make him cave in. I was getting desperate and Drew isn't really helpful right now. Now that I think about it, Drew didn't really have that much lines ever since this chapter started. I wonder why?

"Hmph, fine. But you better not back out on your word." He scoffed before he stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Wait, why are you coming with us?" Drew asked. Now that he mentioned it, we never asked him to come with us.

"Look, do you want my help or not?" He asked with tick marks forming on his head. He was clearly annoyed with the both of us wasting his time like this.

"Let's not start anything alright? Let's just go." I interferred before we lose the only source of help we have.

"Whatever, Airhead. Let's go." he said before walking ahead. I started twitching at the comment.

"My name is May!"/"I'm the only one allowed to call her that!" we said simultaneously before running to catch up to the annoying plum-haired boy.

Now that we're talking about names what is his name anyway?

* * *

As of right now, our newest addition to the group was grumbling an endless stream of incoherent curses under his breath. He kept wondering how did he even end up agreeing to do this is the first place. Both of us were relieved that he agreed to help us with our situation.

Ever since he tagged along with us, it became very awkward for all of us. We didn't know what to talk about since it was clear that he doesn't like company.

A few moments of silence passed before one of us finally broke the tension.

"So how did your encounter with Dawn go?" May asked, trying to take away the tension. I will admit, it's very uncomfortable when it's all silent and you don't know how to break it.

"She's very annoying, just like you two right now." He replied with a scowl. It was like it was permanently etched on his face. Was he born with a face like this?

May simply twitched in irritation. I couldn't blame her really. I guess she's still not over their first time meeting.

"Well sorry for trying to get to know you!" she fumed in anger. Her whole face was completely red by now.

He responded by giving her a smirk while walking ahead. I shook my head in amusement.

I do understand how he feels making May mad. It's funny to see her face erupt like a volcano.

It's only a hunch, but I think he experienced it before.

* * *

And scene! I didn't want to delay this chapter anymore than I already have. Next time! More on what's happening on Dawn's side in the next update! No worries, Dawn's alright... for now. I'll try to update the next chappie as fast as I can but no later than the end of next week. Key word: try. Pinky swear from the other side? I'm posting this at 11:52 PM on my phone. Had most of it done on the computer.

Hope ya'll like this chappie! Until next time...

PIKA OUT!


End file.
